theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Harrison Bartlett
Harrison Bartlett was portrayed by Kin Shriner Biography Harrison Bartlett was the son of Eleanor Hendricks. Harrison was a medical professional. In 2004, after decades apart, Arthur Hendricks and Katherine Chancellor became closer again and he planned to propose to her. Unfortunately his stepson, Harrison, came to town. When Harrison met Kay, he asked her where she got the ring on her finger. It was an engagement ring from Arthur, she said. It turned out to be the very ring Arthur gave Harrison's deceased mother. At Jabot Cosmetics, Jill Abbott was surprised by a visit from Harrison. When he introduced himself as Arthur's stepson, Jill smiled and said they were almost related. Harrison disagreed. He didn't consider himself related to Arthur who "was a cold-blooded killer". Jill listened in shocked silence to Harrison's accusations about her father. According to Harrison he was away when his mother was killed by Arthur. By the time Harrison got back and put everything together, his mother had been cremated. Arthur then get his hands on Eleanor's fortune. Jill was stunned to hear that Katherine already knew about all this and was having Arthur investigated. Paul Williams had some distressing news for Katherine: some of Harrison's accusations were accurate. Katherine was looking at the paperwork she got from Paul and shaking her head. Jill appeared and wanted to know why Katherine had not yet told her about Harrison. Katherine said that she didn't want it to worry Jill. Harrison was just some lunatic trying to destroy Jill's relationship with her father. Jill wondered why Katherine went to Paul for more information. Jill demanded to see the report and found it hidden under some papers on the table. She asked Katherine how she could say Harrison was a lunatic when the papers said everything he had claimed. Outside the Chancellor house, Jill and Katherine speculated about the truth of Harrison's accusations against Arthur. Jill rose to her father's defense just as Arthur joined them. When he asked what they were talking about, Jill and Katherine finally confessed that they'd both been approached by Harrison. Furthermore, Katherine had had him investigated. Arthur lost his temper saying that his life had been ruined by the ravings of his wife's drug-addicted son. He'd been forced into retirement by all the suspicion. He was not going through that a second time. He raged out of there and Jill asked Katherine if she'd ever seen him lose his temper like that. Jill went to see Harrison. He said that was surprised to see her and hoped that no one was dead yet. Jill and Harrison argued about Arthur some more at the hospital. She confessed that he was creating doubts in her but wanted to talk more about it. She invited him for drinks at the Genoa City Athletic Club. Jill met with Harrison at the club. Arthur showed up per Jill's invite and the two men argued immediately. Jill chided them to act like adults. No one was going anywhere until she got the answers she was looking for, she said. Jill forced her father and Harrison to sit down and talk about their past issues face to face. Harrison wouldn't back down from his contention that Arthur had killed his mother and taken her money. Arthur said that Harrison had a history of substance abuse and all these were delusions that arose out of that. Although they admitted they had once been close, Arthur said that drugs had ruined his stepson. After the two men both got angry and left, Jill was more confused than ever. Harrison left town shortly after that. Biography Parents *Eleanor Hendricks (mother, deceased) *Arthur Hendricks (step-father) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2000s